The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuwild’. ‘Zanmuwild’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 10, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmuwild’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 55335 (unpatented) with the male parent 55865 (unpatented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuwild’ differ from plants of the female parent in the plant vigor: plants of the female parent are less vigorous than those of the seedling. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuwild’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics: (1) Plant habit, and (2) Natural season flowering date. (1) Plants of the male parent show a more spreading plant habit than those of the seeding. (2) Plants of the male parent flower earlier in autumn than those of the seedling.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Sjoukje Heimovaara on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands in August 2012. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuwild’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection were propagated further in a controlled environment in September 2012, in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.